Banana Pankcakes
by FascinationSupernova
Summary: It's these mornings that count the most. The mornings of cozy beds, quiet rain, and needy redheads. and love...yeah, that too. may be lightly rated...buuuuuuut, here's some lovey dovey ooey gooey happiness for those people that enjoy it ;)


**A/N:** So, this one isn't all that good I don't think but I was inspired by a song, and if you couldn't guess or already knew the song it's Jack Johnsons' Banana Pancakes. So, since I'm stuck on ideas for the next chapter of my longer story Dazed and Seduced, I decided I wanted to try this out for a change. I hope you don't mind! and I also hope you enjoy. I'm in some serious need of banana pancakes...

There was only one thing Roxas wanted this morning.

He wanted to lay here.

In the warmth, comfort, and surrounded with the smell and feeling of the love of his life laying next to him. The blonde didn't want to wake the sleeping redhead, he looked so peaceful. Sure, his spiked hair was stuck to his face with drool and his cheek was all flush and squished by the pillow, but it must have been the way he softly snored or the way he cutely pretended to sleep with his leg thrown over Roxas to keep him from getting up for work, cuz he still looked so peaceful.

Roxas sighed softly and made to get up from the bed but was crushed by Axel wrapping himself fully around the blonde, weighting him down so he couldn't move.

"Ax, you know I've got to go...", Roxas groaned and tried to pull himself from the iron grip that the redhead had.

"nonsense, that's not true", Axel said with not even the least bit of a care given.

Roxas almost gave in, the way Axel breathed on the blonde's neck and made the bed feel like it was the magical antidote to some incurable disease.

The smaller boy gave one last pull to get up from the plush warmth of the bed and the strangling grip of the taller guy. Standing up halfway with the redheads arms still stuck around his waist like it was his life line. The weight of the two of them caused Roxas' knees to cripple under him and they both plummeted off the bed and to the ground next to it.

"Axel! let go! I have work!" Roxas complained desperately still trying to free himself from the guy who clearly was determined to get him fired.

"No you don't." Axel yawned and snuggled his face into Roxas' soft neck, breathing in the cozy scent of him.

"I'm going to freakin' lose my job! this is the third time I'm going to be late because of you!" Roxas snapped continuing to try to wriggle his way away from the redhead.

"Not my fault you get turned on so easily in the mornings. We can just sleep in. Plus, cant you see it's raining? there's no need to go." Axel smiled, still not looking Roxas in the face. "We can just pretend it's the weekend" he added.

Axel could be really stubborn and determined when he wanted something really bad. The worst part was, Axel always gets what he wants because no matter how hard the boy tried, Roxas couldn't resist him and they both knew it. So, as expected, Axel got what he wanted. They closed the curtain and pretended there was no world outside. That it was just the two of them forever and never anything or anyone to bother them.

Roxas sighed, "I swear you were sent to me just to keep me from doing what I'm supposed to do". Axel chuckled at this.

" Possibly, or maybe you were sent to _me_ to keep me preoccupied with keeping you from doing what you're supposed to" Axel smiled, "too much thinking, I'm hungry". The redhead lazily dragged himself from the bed about an hour after he declared that he was hungry, Roxas had distracted him by ravishing him in kisses and cuddling and snuggling into him until he couldn't resist staying and sacrificed his hunger for his little blonde lover.

Axel made his way to kitchen and paused, _what am I going to make my Roxy for breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day even if you're not doing anything important..._

Then he smiled. he knew exactly what he should make.

~Roxas yawned and took in a slow and steady breath through his nose. There it was. _That guy really knows how to get me to stay home_. The smell of his favorite breakfast food floated into the bedroom and filled his head with the yearning for food, causing his stomach to grumble. He stood up and stretched himself out, reaching up toward the ceiling and yawning with his mouth wide open. He smiled, ruffled his hair just to feel how bad his bed head was and headed out of the bedroom he was supposed to have left hours ago. _That didn't happen..._

The creaking of the wooden floorboards alerted Axel to the presence of his Roxy but he was still pleasantly surprised when the blonde came up behind him and hugged him. He reveled in the feeling of the smaller boy's soothing body heat and silky smooth skin against his back. That was one of Axel's favorite things about Roxas. He was always so warm and smelled good and he swore he could cuddle that boy all day and never get tired of it. Roxas peeked around Axel's skinny yet muscular body.

"You're making them?" Roxas grinned and he took in another big whiff of the tasty food cooking in the pan.

"I know how much you love banana pancakes" Axel replied softly but with a hint of cocky(almost giddy)-ness and flipped the jack up into the air, watching it spin and flop back down onto the hot pan.

Roxas walked to the cabinet and grabbed the butter and syrup and an extra plate, placing them gently on the counter and leaned against the side of Axel that wasn't holding the handle of a hot pan and wrapped his small arms and hands around the redhead's strong biceps. Roxas snuggled into the soft skin of the taller's arm and shyly kissed the supple flesh, playfully biting it once too. He looked up at Axel through his lashes and giggled when he saw that Axel had stopped paying attention to the cooking and was now staring straight ahead off in his own world and lost in his thoughts.

Axel looked down at the blonde and kissed him lightly on the lips. Roxas noticed how the redhead tasted like bananas, _guess he was so hungry one banana didn't make it into a pancake..._

Roxas thought it might be time to show that he wasn't the only one that easily gets roused in the mornings. So, he licked Axel's bottom lip and lightly bit at it, just to tease him. He knew Axel couldn't take it when he was teased. Sure enough, Axel pressed into the kiss and slid his warm tongue into the blonde's mouth, Roxas responded instantly and stuck his own tongue into the mouth that he already knew so well but never got tired of exploring.

"_SHIT!"_ Axelyelped as the handle grew hot and burned his hand. The pancake was thoroughly burnt.

Axel growled and tossed the pan into the sink and picked Roxas up, the blonde wrapping his legs around the redhead's waist and latching their mouths together. Axel walked them back to their room and threw the smaller boy onto the bed, the boy clearly smirking.

"mmmm Axel,baby, I'm only ever late for work cuz you can't control yourself" Roxas moaned as Axel climbed onto him.

"I never said I even wanted to try to control myself" Axel smirked back and plunged into their own world, with the curtain closed, the world shut out, the banana pancakes forgotten, pretending it's the weekend, and lust replacing the quiet, soft, and haze of the dazing pitter patter of rain on the room of this rainy morning.

**Hope you enjoyed! I know I'm not the most detailed writer but I try my best!**

**til' next time :)**


End file.
